The angel with the broken wings and the queen with the broken heart
by Tashimaru1
Summary: In the inuyasha universe, a queen goes to war against narakus minions. Can her kingdom survive the onslaught?
1. Chapter 1

Angel had never been much of a castle person, but for some reason he felt himself drawn to this one. As he looked up at the towers, he could have sworn he saw a flash of red. He looked again and saw nothing however. Continuing on, he approached the gate. Standing at attention, the knights guarding the gate blocked him with their javelins. "What is your purpose here?" The one on the left asked suspiciously, looking him up and down. Angel could feel the guards gaze looking over his armor, lingering on his wings which were folded in at the moment, then going back up to his brown wavy hair and blue eyes. "I wish to fight for a king or queen who is worthy. My name is Angel." Angel replied, his deep baritone voice calm. The guards looked at each other for a moment before moving their javelins. "Follow me." The knight on the right said. "Don't cause any trouble." Angel followed after the guard, looking at the castle as they went. It was not a fancy castle as most usually were. The walls needed repair in a few spots, however, the guards clearly had the best armor and weapons money could buy. Clearly, whomever ruled here cared more for their people than their castles appearance. He admired them for it. As they continued down the path, He started looking around at the people. Everyone seemed to be happy and well fed. Even the ones who were not nobles. This was also uncommon in such a place. As they approached the doorway, he got a glimpse inside the entrance hall. It was warm and inviting. They came to a plain door and the guards knocked once before a voice called out "enter". The door opened slowly, and he got his first look of the throne room. The décor was simple, you could barely even tell from a glance that royalty reigned here. However the thing that first drew his gaze was the figure on the throne. His gaze was automatically drawn to the bare smooth legs that dangled lazily over the arm of the throne. His gaze traveled upwards, falling onto her tight leather mini skirt and corset that barely contained her breasts. He was so distracted he almost missed the red dog tail and dog ears that she bore. Her fiery red hair fell around her shoulders without a care. Her tiara was currently being swung around her finger as if she was bored. He tried to hide a smirk. This was definitely a queen the likes of he had never seen before. The guards stood firmly at attention, kneeling down and addressing her adoringly. "Lady Tashimaru. This outsider Angel would like to join our knights. What do you command?" Sitting up straighter, Lady Tashimaru put her tiara back on her head and replied "Come closer stranger. Let me get a good look at you." Angel complied, kneeling in front of her respectfully. Lady Tashimaru stood up, placing her hand under his chin, she made him look at her, his eyes meeting hers and he felt his heart jump. Her left eye was a bright blue color, but her right was an emerald green. He was enraptured by them. The guards gasped and started whispering. "The queen never likes anyone looking her in the eyes!" Lady Tashimaru stood up straight, thinking for a moment. "Let him prove himself. Have Xavier meet him in the courtyard. Lets see how he does against our most decorated warrior." She turned away, barely hiding a smile. "Good luck Angel. I will await to hear how you fare."


	2. Chapter 2

Proceeding to the courtyard, Angel found himself face to face with a knight who had a long scar down his face. This was obviously their most honorary knight, Xavier. Xavier faced him with a glare. "If you wish to fight for my queen, you must prove your worth. I only allow the best to join my ranks. To avoid too much injury, we will use only our fists." With a nod, Angel placed his giant hammer to the side and squared up across from Xavier, getting into a battle stance. He saw the flash of red again and looked up to see the queen watching them. He couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face and Xavier growled in response, bristling in anger. "How dare you look at the queen that way? I will not hold back on you now, knave." Before Angel could get ready, Xavier swung at him with all his strength. Dodging deftly, angel retaliated with a roundhouse kick that was blocked in turn, but only barely. Angel noticed that the angrier Xavier became, the more reckless he got. Getting an idea, he decided to goad him. "So Xavier, how many many times do you think the queen will let me sheath my sword tonight?" Getting red in the face, Xavier roared and dove for Angel, "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY QUEEN LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" Laughing, Angel stepped aside. "I bet her sheath is nice and tight isn't it buddy?" Xavier went to sweep his feet and angel jumped up, grabbing Xavier and throwing him to the ground, punching him a few times in the face until one the other knights grabbed them and pulled them apart. Xavier spat out blood at Angel's feet and walked away, a black eye forming quickly. Angel turned to look at the other knight. "Why is Xavier so emotional about the queen? What's that about?" The knight looked around before sighing and replying, "that scar on his face? He got that from saving the queen." "What happened?" Angel asked, interested. The knight looked to make sure they were alone before continuing. "He killed the king for abusing her. He and the queen were together for a long time before he broke it off, saying he was too old for her. The queen has never been the same since."


	3. Chapter 3

Panting heavily the knight bent over trying to catch his breath " sorry for not introducing myself yesterday sir Angel but my name is Tyrael and I was instructed to inform you that you are now the Queen's bodyguard"

Angel turned to him with his eyebrow raised "did Xavier assign me?" "Uhm no sir the queen demanded it. You start immediately." Tyrael replied looking awkward. Angel sighed and stretched, getting up and walking out the door to have tyrael lead him to the queen. He approached the throne room, looking around and seeing a half cat girl with black hair and a purple streak at the queens feet, stretched out and apparently very comfortable. She seemed to be chewing on a suspiciously human-looking leg bone with a tattered suit of armor laying beside her.


End file.
